Maravillosa esta noche
by Romyss Barrn
Summary: El amor predestinado de Jacob y Nessie sale a la luz, todas las cosas tienen un principio y esa noche era el de ellos.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados son genialidades de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tome prestados._

_Esta historia esta basada en la canción "Maravillosa esta noche" de JAF (versión original de Eric Clapton)_

_Pueden apreciar la portada en mi perfil _

* * *

Subí por las escaleras siguiendo el camino que ya había hecho mil veces y que nunca me cansaría de seguir. Ya era de noche y la gran fiesta nos esperaba. Me asome por detrás de la puerta que ya estaba entreabierta. Ahí se encontraba ella, mi Nessie, terminando de arreglar su largo pelo. Sus bucles cobrizos se deslizaban delicadamente por sus hombros. Se miraba al espejo sonriendo, sus mejillas estaban hermosamente tonalizadas. Su piel de porcelana se hacia transparente por la luz blanca que la iluminaba. Sus ojos brillaban como las estrellas en el cielo.

— Oye... ¿que haces ahí?— escuche su encantadora voz hablar cuando me vio a través del espejo.

Me atreví a entrar a su habitación.

— Ya debemos irnos Nessie llegaremos tarde

— Lo siento, no me di cuenta de la hora... ¿me ayudas?

Su brazo se extendió acercándome un antiguo collar mientras seguía observándome por el espejo. Lo tomé y ella arrejunto sus rizos dejando a la vista la suave piel de su nuca.

Inconcientemente la rocé con mi dedo al terminar de prender el cierre de su accesorio. Una descarga eléctrica nos hizo sobresaltar a los dos.

— ¿Tienes muchas energías hoy Jacob?— pregunto dedicándome una sonrisa infinita e inocente.

Baje la mirada avergonzado pero aun así sonriendo.

Ella volteó y se paró rápidamente.

— ¿Me veo bien?— preguntó mirándome angelicalmente a los ojos. Me detuve en su mirada sin poder evitarlo. Sus ojos color chocolate eran mis luceros, guiaban mi camino desde hacia diez años.

— Estas maravillosa— supe decir aun obnubilado por su perfección.

Emprendimos el viaje y me mantuve en silencio escuchando como su dulce voz relataba lo que había hecho ese día. Mi ángel no guardaba secretos conmigo, hasta el más mínimo detalle me contaba o me mostraba y yo lo disfrutaba como si se me fuera la vida en ello.

Podía pasar horas a su lado escuchándola entonar y viéndola mover los labios. A veces me perdía en su melodía y me embriaga de su aroma.

Llegamos al salón donde era la fiesta. Ella salio del automóvil sin esperar que yo le abriera puerta, algo que esta noche me había nacido naturalmente. Entrelazo su brazo en el mío y dio el paso de avance que mis piernas tardaban en dar.

Mi corazón comenzó a saltar salvajemente en mi pecho cuando ingresamos y todos giraron a ver a la hermosa dama que caminaba junto a mí. Su timidez la hizo ruborizarse y bajar la mirada.

— Hola preciosa— su padre se acercó a saludarla sacándola del ojo público.

Me dedico una rápida y fría mirada y en lo que para mi fue un arrebato, tomo la mano de Nessie, mi Nessie, y la alejo de mi. Una pequeña grieta se abría en mi corazón por no tenerla cerca.

Derramaba simpatía y dulzura por todo el lugar. La observaba sentado en mi lugar de la mesa como si fuera la única persona que había en el lugar. Solo tenía ojos para ella y ya no lo podía ocultar. No quería guardar más este secreto. Ya no soportaba tener que sacarla de mis pensamientos cuando su padre andaba cerca ni tener que limitarme solo a ver sus labios.

Danzaba por la pista con una gracia irresistible, llegaba a mí el eco de su risa y la estela de su perfume. Podría parecer un loco por mirarla así, pero eso muy poco me importaba porque si estaba loco... loco por ella.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y ella se aproximo a mi lugar. Sin vergüenzas mantuvo sus ojos en dirección a los míos mientras iba dejando atrás a la multitud.

¡Dios! Podría nublarse el cielo eternamente y yo no lo notaria. Podría romperse el eje de la tierra como un débil cristal y yo no me vería afectado. Porque mi sol y el centro de mi universo era Renesmee.

Apoyo su mano en la mía provocando un hormigueo sobre mi piel.

— ¿Te sientes bien?— me preguntó con voz preocupada y ciñendo levemente su entrecejo.

— Si... estoy maravilloso hoy

Me sentía muy bien, veía el amor en sus ojos y ella aún no se daba cuenta de cuanto la amo, de que estaría dispuesto a dar mi vida para seguir escuchando el corazón que marcaba el ritmo de mi existencia.

— No te has movido de esa silla en toda la velada— recrimino, aun inquietada por mi estado—Si quieres podemos irnos— agregó.

Le sonreí.

— No...estoy bien Nessie, ve a seguir divirtiéndote

— Le avisare a mis padres que nos vamos

Sus elegantes dedos prensaron mis labios impidiéndome contradecirla.

Inconscientemente tomé su muñeca cuando se alejaba.

— ¿Qué?— giro a verme, sorprendida.

Sus palpitaciones se elevaron unos segundos y bajo la tenue luz del lugar creí ver sus mejillas volverse rosadas.

— Nada— era lo único que me salio decirle. Mi mente se había puesto en blanco.

Lentamente sentí como mi mano se deslizaba por la suya. Ella enredo sus dedos en los míos. Creí que me estallaría el corazón. ¿Acaso ella sentía lo mismo que yo?

En segundos que deberían haber sido eternos, deshizo su agarre y escondió su mirada. Sus párpados se juntaban nerviosamente.

Se dio la vuelta y se distancio de mí. Al minuto regreso, y viendo al piso, tomo mi brazo obligándome a levantar de mi asiento.

— En serio no tenias que hacer esto Ness— dije cuando ya estábamos dentro del auto.

— Olvídalo... la fiesta ya se estaba poniendo aburrida— espetó con rara sinceridad.

Durante el trayecto ninguno de los dos habló. Nessie estaba extraña, parecía incomoda en su asiento y cuando intentaba encontrarme con su mirada ella no se inmutaba.

Llegamos a su casa. Ella permaneció en silencio por un rato.

— Bueno...llegamos— suspiró y abrió la puerta del automóvil.

Una inusual fuerza me guiaba hacia ella, necesitaba imitar sus movimientos para seguir a su lado, pero luche contra eso.

— ¿Jacob?

— ¿Si?— captó mi atención al instante.

Ahora si me estaba viendo fijamente... había anhelo y confusión en ella. Dudo antes de decir algo.

— Nada— dijo finalmente retirando su mirada y agitando levemente su cabeza. Sus mejillas apenas contraídas creaban en su rostro una tímida sonrisa.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— le pregunte interesado.

— Si, estoy...— su mirada se ausento algún segundo y luego me observo cariñosamente y con un brillo especial— maravillosa — termino diciendo.

Mi alma sonrió enormemente.

— ¿Te veo mañana verdad?

— Seguro— respondí.

_Y todos los días del resto de mi vida_, pensé.

Espere que entrara y arranque mi vehiculo.

Ella seria la mujer de mi vida, lo sabía y había algo en ella que me gritaba lo mismo de mí. Mi amor por Renesmee nunca se apagará, cada célula de mi cuerpo tiene grabado su nombre. Viviría para ella y moriría sin ella.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Ojala les haya gustado este pequeño gran comienzo de Jake y Ness._

_Saludos..._

_Romyss_


End file.
